Trauma
by shoseki
Summary: Hiro has had enough of Ayeka's bad treatment. So where does he turn to? (yaoi)


~Trauma~  
  
By: Shoseki  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Disclaimers: I hope that I could own them, but too bad 'coz I don't have  
any money. Heck, I'm just a poor student with a lousy old versioned  
computer. n_n;  
  
Warnings: mxm relationship(s) and some Ayeka bashing. If you don't like  
that then please hit the back button immediately.  
  
Notes: This is my first ever gravitation fic, so please go easy on me.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Hiro was having a really bad day. He had burned his breakfast earlier today because he thought he was late for rehearsals, but in fact he wasn't. His clock was not working properly so the time it showed was advanced. Then when he arrived there, Fujisaki, K and Sakano were the only ones present. Shuichi was late because of who knew what, and when Shuichi finally arrived, he had no voice so there was nothing they could rehearse that day.  
  
They would usually be rejoicing because of that but they couldn't due to the fact that the concert that they were supposed to have was only a few days away. The others made Shuichi promise that he would be in good condition to sing tomorrow. After Shuichi promised that he would, all of them went their own ways.  
  
Hiro decided that he wanted to watch a movie at home so he rented a dvd then walked back to his house. It had rained earlier that morning so there were puddles on the street. Hiro was scowling because there were water dots on his shoes when suddenly out of nowhere, a fast car came speeding by. Its tires hit the puddle near Hiro causing the water to come flying at him. Now he was soaking wet.  
  
{Great} he thought.  
  
Now he had to run to his house if he wanted to get out of his wet clothes. Fortunately, his house was only a few meters away so his jog was not that long. When he arrived home, he was not surprised to hear a female voice from the other side of the door.  
  
{Bet she's talking on the phone again.} He thought.  
  
Ayeka has moved in with him for a few weeks now. Nothing had happened between them, mind you. They were just trying to see if they would be able to live together once they have decided to get married. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name.  
  
"Hiro, oh him. I bet he's still at the studio."  
  
/pause/  
  
"Ring? What ring? Oh you mean an engagement ring, right? Well, the moron hasn't given me one yet. But I bet it will be coming soon. They will have a tour starting next month."  
  
/pause/  
  
"Yes, then after that, we could have the house all to ourselves honey."  
  
After that word Hiro just ran away. Away from it all. Away from Ayeka. Not only had she called him a moron, but she was cheating on him the whole time.  
  
{Bitch.} He thought.  
  
Then he suddenly felt like having a drink. Wait, maybe make that two...or more. He just needed the alcohol right now. And maybe someone to talk to. He now noticed that he had arrived in the park so he sat on one of the benches to bring his cellphone out. Luckily, he was already dry and his cellphone did not get wet. He dialed Shuichi's number and waited for someone to pick it up. He waited, and waited, and waited. After about nearly 10 rings, he decided to just give it a rest. The occupants of the house might either be out or busy. That meant that he was alone to his thoughts tonight. He was about to stand up when he suddenly heard his name being called. He squinted his eyes so he could see the person better. He then realized that it was Suguru. Looks like he wouldn't be alone with his damn inner voice tonight.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
After explaining his situation to Suguru, the younger boy agreed to accompany him, but not with the drinking part. He was really under aged to do that anyway. When they arrived at the bar, the bouncer let Hiro in but blocked Suguru's way. After Hiro explained that he was with him, and after slipping a "few" bills in the bouncer's hand, they were showed in.  
  
The bar they went to was not the kind where people dance to loud music. It was a bar that was only for drinking. They sat on the high stools and Hiro signaled for the bartender for a drink. When his drink arrived he decided to talk to Suguru about his problem. He told him about the whole Ayeka thing. He told him about the phone call that he had overheard. He also told him about how he knew that Ayeka was calling him an idiot behind his back just because she didn't like the color of his gift for her. He was surprised when he heard laughter coming from Suguru. That was not the reaction he was expecting so he decided to ask Suguru about it.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well it's just that at least she called you a moron on the phone instead of addressing you as an idiot."  
  
Hiro was totally confused.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
way so his jog was not that long. "Well, morons are the highest of the feebleminded. They have the IQ's of 50 to 70 and as adults their mental ages range from 8 to 11 ½ years. The highest grade morons could usually complete the first three to four grades of elementary school but fail frequently and are considered stupid by teachers and fellow students. While idiots are the lowest in intelligence, having mental ages of less than three years. They are incapable of learning to any noticeable degree.  
  
If she called you a moron on the phone instead of an idiot, then that, means that your IQ level went up."  
  
Hiro started to laugh despite of his situation.  
  
"You know, you have a weird sense of humor."  
  
"At least I got you to laugh."  
  
Hiro was still laughing his ass off when he realized something. Suguru was really a nice person despite his attitude. They were not really close but Suguru was helping him like a really good friend.  
  
"Thank you." Hiro suddenly said, starling the young man.  
  
That caused Suguru to loose his balance nearly causing him to fall backwards. Good thing that Hiro caught him. After a few seconds, Hiro was still holding him for a longer time than what was necessary.  
  
"You could let go of me now." He said, all the while blushing.  
  
Hiro who also noticed that he had been holding Suguru for a long time also blushed. There was an awkward silence between them when Suguru suddenly spoke.  
  
"I need to go home now."  
  
"Okay." Hiro said  
  
Suguru was about to walk away when he turned back to Hiro.  
  
"You know, you should go home too. We have rehearsals tomorrow."  
  
"But Ayeka is there."  
  
"So what? Go home and throw her out. It doesn't matter. And besides it's your house."  
  
Hiro seemed to think for a moment then he finally responded.  
  
"Yeah, it is my house." He said then walked out of the bar in an instant. It was 'his' house and he needed to remove some dirt named 'Ayeka'.  
  
Suguru could only laugh at the older male.  
  
{He's cute but he could be dense at times.} He thought.  
  
Then he did a double take.  
  
{Did I just describe Hiro as cute? God, I'm so screwed.}  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
tbc (?)  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
A/N: So what did you think of it? Was is good, bad? Please tell me what you think. Should I continue this or not?  
  
-- As I have said, this is my first ever Gravitaion fic. I do write other fics on another anime, but I'm in a slump right now and I can't write any fic about that anime. My friend has been bugging me to continue them but I just can't. I'm just using this pen name so that I could hide from her. I write them in a different pen name though. ^_^  
  
-- Sorry if I have some mistakes in here, may it be in the grammar (English is not my first language.) or in the characters. If you find any, please tell me.  
  
-- Please tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated. ^_^  
  
Till next time... I hope  
  
Zei ^_^ 


End file.
